About Them
by skyruu
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dari Kyuubi dan Itachi. AU. Six up! Winter. Disclaimer to Mr. MK. Chaos, I'm back!
1. Salam Pagi

**Salam Pagi**

* * *

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan arogannya. Mata merahnya memicing tajam, dagunya terangkat, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Oh, dia datang,"

"Kasih jalan, kasih jalan,"

Bisik-bisik memenuhi koridor sekolah pagi itu, menyambut kedatangan seorang Kyuubi Uzumaki.

"Berisik! Pergi!" hanya dengan dua kata tersebut, kerumunan itu langsung diam.

Kyuubi melanjutkan langkahnya untuk sampai ke kelasnya sampai…

"Ada apaan ini pagi-pagi ribut banget—oh…"

…seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya berpapasan.

Wajah Kyuubi semakin asem dibuatnya setelah pemuda yang berpapasan dengannya memberikan cengiran selamat pagi padanya.

"Pagi hari ini lo semakin manis deh," ucap pemuda itu spontan.

Twitch.

Kesabarannya sudah tak bisa terbendung. Kearoganannya tadi sudah luntur gara-gara kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda bermata oniks itu.

Dengan cekatan dia melangkah satu langkah dan mendaratkan tonjokan telak di pipi kiri pemuda itu.

Cengiran selamat pagi dibalas oleh tonjokan selamat pagi. Itachi Uchiha sangat berterima kasih.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Heya~ been a long time Naruto Fandom. Saya comeback dengan kumpulan drabble ItaKyuu dan semoga saya nggak ngedrop drabble saya ini.

Saya seneng kalo ada yang mau nyumbang prompt buat drabble-drabble ini. Kalo ada yang mau nyumbang silaken, saya gak larang kok.


	2. Perumpamaan

**Perumpamaan**

* * *

Siang hari di musim panas kali ini kegiatan kelas berada di luar ruangan. Karena hari ini pun hari Jum'at sudah seharusnya sekolah mengadakan hari kebersihan sebelum hari libur besok.

"Dan kenapa kelas kita malah tanam bunga sementara kelas yang lain bersih-bersih kelas?" gerutu Kyuubi seraya menggali tanah dengan beringasnya.

"Jadi lo lebih suka sapu-sapu dan ngepel? Wow, bener-bener calon istri yang sempurna," lagi, dengan cengiran licik yang Kyuubi benci itu muncul dihadapannya.

Kyuubi tak membalas, hanya melemparkan segenggam tanah ke wajah Itachi.

"Kyuubi emang mirip bunga mawar," ucap Itachi dengan santainya seraya membersihkan tanah dari wajahnya. "rambut merah lo mirip kelopak mawar, dan duri mawarnya itu mirip kayak sikap lo, nyakitin," lanjutnya.

"Tapi sikap 'nyakitin' lo gue terima kok, gue gak masalah dengan itu," sambung Itachi membuat beberapa siswa disekelilingnya menegaskan pikiran mereka bahwa Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang masokis sialan yang senang dengan kekerasan yang Kyuubi Uzumaki lakukan pada dirinya.

Twitch.

Kyuubi bangkit dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Itachi, tangan kirinya mengepal kuat, siap melayangkan tonjokan spesial turun temurun dari Keluarga Uzumaki.

Mengangkat tangannya dan Kyuubi mengambil ancang-ancang…

"Oh tunggu," mengingat sesuatu Kyuubi menurunkan tonjokannya dan menatap Itachi. "gue juga punya satu bunga yang ngegambarin lo,"

Itachi yang tadi menutup matanya langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuubi berbinar-binar. Apakah ini tandanya Kyuubi mulai memperhatikannya?

"Lo mirip bunga rafflesia," ucap Kyuubi datar.

"Keberadaan lo bikin udara sekitar gue jadi gak nyaman dan bau," sambungnya masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Gue harap lo dipindah ke taman nasional supaya nggak ngeganggu udara yang bersih dan sejuk disini." Begitu selesai dengan pernyataannya, Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih menatap Kyuubi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Mungkin sekarang sudah tak berbinar-binar lagi. Itachi lebih terlihat syok dan terlihat seperti membatu.

Lidah tajam seorang Kyuubi membuat luka yang lebih serius daripada tonjokan mautnya.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Sebenernya saya niru gaya men-drabble pendek-pendek ini dari fanfic luar. Saya juga suka baca drabble pendek tapi ceritanya dapet.

Apa drabbles saya ini ceritanya kena? :a

Ohiya, review sudah saya bales lewat PM ya~ sankyu~


	3. Mentions

**Mentions**

* * *

"Kyuubi, gue pinjem ponsel punya lo, ya?" pinta Naruto, adik dari Kyuubi yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Ponsel punya gue _low batt_, dan gue lupa bawa _powerbank_," jawab Naruto seraya nyengir canggung. "Gue cuma mau ngecek akun twitter gue kok,"

"Iya iya," lalu Kyuubi menyerahkan ponsel oranye miliknya pada Naruto dan melanjutkan mencatat rangkuman yang tadi Kyuubi lewatkan gara-gara tertidur.

Naruto mengambil ponsel milik Kyuubi dan mengaktifkan _touch screen_ ponsel Kyuubi. Mengarahkan jarinya pada ikon twitter dan menekannya.

"_Log out_ dulu akun punya gue," ucap Kyuubi tanpa melihat pada Naruto dan masih serius mencatat.

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Sebelum me-_log out_ akun Kyuubi, mata birunya tertuju pada simbol '_mention_' yang memiliki tanda bulat merah diatasnya, menandakan akun Kyuubi mempunyai _mention_ yang belum terbaca.

Iseng, Naruto pun membuka _mention_ milik Kyuubi.

**(**Itachi Uchiha**) uchitachi**

Hey honey, wanna get a lunch together? **kyuuzuki**

**10 minutes ago.**

**(**Itachi Uchiha**) uchitachi**

Gue bosen nih, bolos yok? **kyuuzuki**

**20 minutes ago.**

**(**Itachi Uchiha**) uchitachi**

Good morning honey **kyuuzuki** :*

**4 hours ago.**

Naruto sweatdrop melihat isi _mention_ Kyuubi. Tak disangka ternyata kakaknya itu sering _mention_-an dengan Itachi.

"Kyuu, gue kira lo nggak akur sama Itachi-_san_, rupanya lo akur-akur aja ternyata ya," komentar Naruto setelah melihat _mention_ Kyuubi, mata birunya masih menatap _mention-mention_ 'mesra' Itachi.

"Huh? Sejak kapan gue akur sama si keriput itu?" Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang masih menatap ponsel miliknya.

"Ini sih?" ungkap Naruto seraya memperlihatkan layar ponsel milik Kyuubi ke depan wajahnya.

Kyuubi membaca satu per satu _mention_ miliknya. Mata merahnya melotot marah melihat sebuah _username_ yang terpampang disana.

"_That damn bastard_! Gue udah yakinin _username_ gue gak bakal diketahui sama si sialan itu!" lalu Kyuubi merebut ponselnya dari tangan Naruto, menekan jarinya pada _username_ Itachi dan membloknya serta menekan '_report as spam_'.

Di lain tempat, Itachi hanya menatap profil milik Kyuubi yang tak bisa dia _stalk_.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Kalo udah diblok udah gak bisa di stalk kan ya? Soalnya saya belum pernah blok orang sih, saya anak baik soalnya /cuih.

Saya pikir sih, Kyuubi sering ganti-ganti username supaya nggak diketahuin Itachi. Itachi juga sama aja, dia sering bikin akun supaya dia bisa follow lagi dan follow lagi akun Kyuubi walau Kyuubi sering blok dia. Bisa dibayangin seberapa banyak akun punya Itachi demi bisa follow akun Kyuubi tanpa dapet followback. Ngenes banget. /HEH


	4. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

* * *

Mata Itachi menyipit tajam melihat pemandangan tepat dihadapannya.

Kyuubi Uzumaki tertawa gembira bersama dengan Madara Uchiha, sepupu jauhnya.

Itachi masih melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mereka berdua yang sayangnya malah diabaikan begitu saja, membuat _mood_ Itachi semakin turun.

Maksud Itachi adalah, kenapa saat Kyuubi berhadapan dengannya dia jadi gampang marah, _mood swings_, dan selalu-siap-nonjok-muka-Itachi. Apa tidak bisa Kyuubi bersikap normal padanya seperti dia bersikap pada Madara? Apa beda dirinya dengan Madara? Sama-sama dari Uchiha, sama-sama berambut hitam dan memiliki mata hitam, tampannya juga setara.

"Kyuu, hari ini jalan yuk?"

"Oh? Boleh. Gue ajak si Naruto sama si Sabaku Brothers juga, ya?"

"Tentu. Sekalian habis itu kita karaoke."

Tch.

Wajah Itachi yang daritadi memang sudah asem, semakin asem mendengar ajakan dari Madara yang langsung diterima dengan gampangnya oleh Kyuubi. Mata oniksnya semakin menatap tajam, berharap Madara lenyap ditempat begitu ditatap olehnya.

Orang-orang disekeliling Itachi hanya menjauh dari Itachi, menghindari aura membunuh yang sangat pekat yang menguar dari Itachi.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Oh yeah, jealousy Itachi. Selalu pengen bikin cerita kayak gini akhirnya kesampaian juga.


	5. Visiting

**Visiting**

* * *

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Keluarga Uchiha untuk berkunjung ke Kediaman Uzumaki, kadang Uzumaki yang berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha. Mereka melakukan itu selama dua kali sebulan. Bisa dibilang kunjungan rutin ini hanya kamuflase belaka yang digunakan oleh Fugaku-Mikoto dan Minato-Kushina. Mereka hanya ingin bermain layaknya anak sekolahan. Seperti Fugaku yang langsung mengajak Minato mengadu _shogi_ atau Kushina yang langsung menyeret Mikoto ke dapur untuk bergosip seraya membuat cemilan untuk suami mereka.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Uzumaki setelah kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina. Sasuke yang langsung ditantang Naruto mengadu game terbaru dan segera menyeret Uchiha bungsu ke depan televisi di ruang keluarga. _Well_, untuk Itachi, dia hanya perlu naik ke lantai dua untuk menggebrak kamar milik Uzumaki sulung.

Sebenarnya bukan menggebrak juga sih, Itachi bukan Uzumaki, maka yang Itachi lakukan adalah membuka pintu kamar Kyuubi—yang dengan cerobohnya lupa dikunci oleh pemiliknya—secara perlahan bak maling profesional.

Pertama, Itachi menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke dalam kamar. Ceritanya sih, mengecek keamanan. Terakhir kali Itachi mencoba menyelinap ke kamar Kyuubi, keningnya hampir terkena darts yang di lempar oleh pemilik kamar tersebut. Itachi tak mau kalau sampai darts milik Kyuubi bersarang di dahinya, maka dia gunakan tangan kirinya—tak apa kalau hanya tangan kiri, pikirnya—.

Setelah merasa aman, Itachi mencoba memunculkan kepalanya dan melihat isi kamar milik Kyuubi.

Kamar yang cukup normal untuk seorang Kyuubi Uzumaki. Itachi menyangka kalau kamar milik Kyuubi akan seperti kandang rubah. Buset dah Chi, segitunya amat.

Mengarahkan pandangannya ke kanan, Itachi melihat lemari pakaian, gantungan baju, poster-poster, lemari buku dan meja belajar—dengan beberapa buku yang terbuka diatasnya— serta beberapa pakaian yang dibiarkan menggantung di kursi. Melihat ke kiri, ada televisi, dan konsol game yang tergeletak diatas karpet merah dengan beberapa bantal duduk serta meja kecil.

Terakhir yang Itachi lihat adalah sebuah single bed dengan bed cover berwarna hitam dengan print bercak-bercak darah. _Wow, selera Kyuubi lumayan bahaya juga,_ pikir Itachi.

Bed cover yang dilihat oleh Itachi bergerak. _Oh, si monster ini masih tidur rupanya,_ gumamnya pelan seraya melangkah masuk. Mendekati single bed tersebut Itachi melihat seorang malaikat—no, _seekor_ Kyuubi Uzumaki yang dengan damainya masih tertidur pulas.

Mata oniksnya memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah itu secara detail. _Shit_, kenapa saat dia tidur, dia manis banget? Coba lihat rambut merah berantakannya, terus kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat, menandakan dia tidur lelap—_oh god,_ gue gak tau si Rubah Kecil ini punya bulu mata yang panjang. Lalu bibir itu…

_Damn,_ Itachi harus buru-buru keluar sebelum Kyuubi benar-benar bangun.

"Ng…"

_Oh, shit_. Monster ini bangun.

Mata merah milik Kyuubi yang setengah terbuka menatap Itachi yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan… cinta?

_Wait_… Itachi?

"_What. the. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room_?" Kyuubi yang langsung yakin itu Itachi langsung terbangun dan berdiri diatas kasurnya, menatap Itachi rendah.

"_Well_, selamat pagi, Kyuubi. Gue gak tau kalo lo punya wajah semanis itu saat tid—"

"KYUBIII KIIICK!"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah ditendang keluar oleh sang pemilik kamar.

Pagi yang menyenangkan dan menyakitkan bagi Itachi.

* * *

**[a/n]: **What the hell. Saya kehabisan prompt. /berguling


	6. Winter

**Winter**

* * *

Kyuubi membenci musim dingin sama dengan dia membenci seseorang yang bermarga Uchiha.

Saat musim dingin, suhu tubuhnya malah naik, berbanding terbalik dengan suhu udara disekitarnya.

Ya, Kyuubi demam.

Sudah tiga hari ini Kyuubi absen karena demam musim dingin. Tahun ini lebih parah dari biasanya. Kyuubi membenci udara musim dingin yang membuatnya jadi lemah.

"Nih, minum obat dulu," ucap Itachi dengan nada khawatir yang ditutup-tutupi.

Kyuubi membenci wajah Itachi sekarang. _Apa-apaan wajah khawatir itu?_ Bukannya Kyuubi menyukai wajah menyebalkan Itachi, Kyuubi hanya tidak suka—lebih tepatnya benci jika dia melihat ekspresi lemah semacam itu ada di wajah Itachi.

"Cih!" Kyuubi mengacuhkan obat yang diberikan Itachi dan membalik badannya membelakangi Itachi.

"Kalau lo nggak minum obatnya, demam lo nggak turun-turun, Kyuu." ucap Itachi.

Dan Kyuubi sangat membenci Itachi yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Keluar sebelum gue terpaksa harus ngebunuh lo." ancam Kyuubi dengan nada berbahaya.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Itachi yang kemudian dilanjut oleh suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Itachi saat keluar dari kamar Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memang _sangat_ benci sekali musim dingin. Semakin benci lagi jika seorang Itachi Uchiha datang menjenguknya dan merawatnya.

Sungguh, musim dingin sial.

* * *

**[a/n]:**

Ciao. Maaf lama update. Ini gara-gara saya kehabisan prompt T^T /jedukinkepala

Dan maaf jika drabble yang satu ini maksa banget ceritanya. Ini prompt dadakan pake banget. /whistle


End file.
